muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GonzosNoze
New pics Hey Julian, where on earth did you get those Sam pics from? They're lovely! Also that Mickey Mouse in MV3D looks like its from a 2D print of the movie?! Where's that from? cheers! Wozza 22:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hey my friend! The Sam pics are actually Ryan's (from over here at The Muppet Mindset). I merely made 'em a little brighter. And I wondered where they were from as well, so if you're gonna ask him, please share! :) The Mickey-Waldo is just a screengrab off of YouTube: Part 1, Part 2 ("HD" available). Enjoy! — Julian (talk) 23:22, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Keep up the work I don't know if you were actually cranky on Talk:Santa Claus (it really reads like it, but of course the internet lacks inflection), but you've been doing a lot of great work lately, especially fixing German stuff here and there, as well as the logos, so just a reminder that you're loved and appreciated. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. No! I'm sorry if that's how it came across; I was really just being nitpicky and having fun with it all. To explain though, because I've experienced similar situations before: the facts that English isn't my first language, and that the German mentality (for lack of a better word) could at times seem oddly direct, or possibly even slightly offensive/defensive outside our culture, sometimes get in the way of me communicating the way it's meant... even though I am constantly trying my best to adapt. Add what you mention about the Internet lacking inflection, and you've got one heck of a linguistic tightrope. Thanks for giving my little jitter swerve there the benefit of the doubt! :) — Julian (talk) 01:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Talk:Season 26 (1994-1995) Could somebody edit Talk: Season 26 (1994-1995)? Those redlink episodes? Thanks! UTC Username: Muppetsforhowyearoldz -- Muppetsforhowyearoldz (talk) 00:38, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sure that folks will get to it as soon as they can find whatever confirmation is needed for all of those episode descriptions. If you can provide proof for any of it, feel free to dive right in! You might also want to contact some of the members that are working on the episode guides more frequently! Good luck and have fun! — Julian (talk) 23:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Logo Oh my God, I love it! Excellent work! - Oscarfan 01:00, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Once again, you've blown me away with another delicious logo design! Great job =) -- Jon (talk) 01:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, you guys! I'm glad it's showing up for folks in the US. The Frankfurt server (at least that's where I think it is) doesn't seem to like to update as frequently, so I've still got the snowman showing on my end. If anyone's got a solution for this prevailing problem, please share the wisdom! ::Merry Christmas, everybody! Um-num-num-num... :D — Julian (talk) 01:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey, nice picture! I didn't know you were an artist or graphic designer or whatever you call that stuff. Did you draw that, or is that a picture from somewhere else? Either way, I love it (and I might ask you to make one with Ernie and Bert)! -- Ken (talk) 06:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you. So far I've tried using images found right here on the wiki as the basis, and then photoshopped the heck out of them to match what I had in mind. And I'm planning on using Ernie and Bert on a commemorative logo as soon as DOMA is history! ::::(I'm kidding... I think.) — Julian (talk) 18:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Nice Wiki logos, Gonzo. -- Webkinz Mania lawlz ' ' 02:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. :) — Julian (talk) 10:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Palisades Toys Just letting you know; while Vacation Pepe and Fozzie had pages done, they weren't linked to from the Palisades toy page. Fixed problem- if I encounter any others who are missing, I'll make the necessary edits. -- Bowspearer (talk) 13:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, good catch and welcome to Muppet Wiki! :) When leaving messages on talk pages, make sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) in order to leave your name and time stamp! Thank you. — Julian (talk) 13:21, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Will do Julian. Incidentally, I also found and fixed Super Scooter. Think that should be all of them. Will let you know if I encounter more. Bowspearer 15:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool! :) — Julian (talk) 18:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Variations on a record by John Denver Wow, you've got sharper eyes than I do! I've been looking at this album for 31 years, and I never noticed the changes in the title. I did notice the different shot on later issues, which changes the light in John's glasses. I think they changed it because the CD doesn't give you the original back cover, which winds up cutting off half of Animal's head! -- Ken (talk) 01:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :My guess is that they changed the image simply because John smiles more on the latter. Though, in times of Photoshop they should've gotten rid of the glare. Also, do you own the "Windstar Records" one? I'm pretty certain about the cover I uploaded being "LaserLight" (the ampersand seems identical with the one on the cassette tape), but with the Windstar one I'm rather uncertain. That cassette's image is too tiny for me to be 100% sure about the ampersand. :As for the CD releases: if they had cared enough, they could've worked the full image in; it's just too good of an image to be mutilated. But what do I expect from "circumcision country!" Sheesh. — Julian (talk) 03:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the way you can tell is that the 1979 RCA issue has an orange line and a white ampersand (I'm so glad that you know what to call it! So many people call it an "and sign"!). On all later releases, they're both red. And here's the Windstar record edition. My Windstar CD is buried somewhere, and the one you put up looks like it matches the Windstar tape. So I think we're okay, but it would still be fun to compare all releases side by side someday. -- Ken (talk) 05:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm, but if the photo found at that link you gave is indeed the Windstar LP, then the Windstar CD should sport the more common ampersand as well, shouldn't it? Though, there's two years in between releases, and a design change could've happened... Unless discogs.com just took an image found somewhere online? I also just noticed that we don't seem have an "Other releases" gallery mention for the 2000 cutout bin edition yet, is that correct? :::On a completely unrelated note: is the new, winterly holiday logo for Muppet Wiki showing up for you yet, or do you still see the regular one? I've got reports from several folks in the US and Germany that it's refusing to appear for them, and I'm trying to figure out what's up with that. — Julian (talk) 12:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::If it's the snowman, I see it, but if other people aren't, that's a Scott question. I'm confused by your other question. To me, all post-1979 releases look the same, unless I've looked at them so many times that I'm missing something. The ampersand is almost on top of the red thing on his hat. Does that help, or were you looking for something else? ::::Also, if you know of any others, feel free to add it to the gallery. With all of the CD stores closing, and stores cutting back on shelf space, we may be missing other budget editions that we don't know about. -- Ken (talk) 20:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad the snowman's showing up for you, some folks still don't see him. About the album: the big difference with the 1996 LaserLight CD and cassette releases is the red ampersand (shown in an entirely different font from all other releases). Now, based on the tiny picture of the 1990 Windstar Records cassette tape, I added the same image to the 1990 Windstar Records CD, based on the admitted guess that there's an ampersand font change on the tape's cover as well. The actual CD cover might've looked just like that of the (digital) 2005 Windstar release (which uses the original font for the red ampersand). If that's the case, we should change it back to that cover in the gallery, but I don't have the 1990 CD to check. Also, in the "Release History" section we list the 2000 cutout bin edition (that's omitting tracks A2, A7, and B1), but we don't list it in the "Other releases" gallery, and I was wondering if that's just because we don't have a label and record number for it. — Julian (talk) 22:09, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm really not crazy about that Release History. That was there before I got here, and it's kind of redundant to spell out the differences in text, and then go through it again with a gallery. But I don't want to rip it out until I can think of how to rework it. A similar situation is with The Sesame Street Book & Record and The Muppet Alphabet Album, which have both been out a bunch of times, with different covers, contents, titles, and labels. I've pretty much reworked those as much as I can. And there may be 2 tapes, since the LP is dated 1988, but the CD is dated 1990. I didn't even know there was a 1988 LP until recently, since I always assumed that the 1979 LP and tape were in print until 1990, when they replaced both of them with the Windstar edition on tape and CD. That period was really confusing, as record stores were sending back LP's and replacing them with CD's, so some titles might have only had limited runs on vinyl. So let me do some digging and I'll see what else I can find. I might even ask around the forums (I finally joined both of them!). -- Ken (talk) 22:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Pigs in Space t shirt Hey Julian, I desperately want to buy those blue and black PIS t shirts. Where can I buy them online? I bought the crazy harry one on ebay UK recently! cheers Wozza 21:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome stuff, right?! Their official website is logoshirt.de, but their shop is under construction. They're redirecting customers to www.eckball.de, but that place doesn't seem to have too much of their stuff up just yet. I'd recommend you try this eBay link! Let me know if that worked for you! :) How does the Crazy Harry shirt look like in person (shirt quality, print quality)? — Julian (talk) 22:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Cheers Julian! The Harry shirt isnt too shabby, its a licensed shirt. The print is now wearing out, but i love it! Thanks again Wozza moin Julian Hallo Julian, Vielleicht kannst Du Dich noch an mich erinnern, hatte Dir vor ein paar Monaten mal eine Mail geschickt. Habe gesehen dass Du die Fraggle Rock Wiki mit tollen Bildern etwas aufgepeppt hast. Bist Du in Besitz von mehr Press und behind the scenes Bildern? Würd mich freuen was von Dir zu hören, LG stephan -- Fraggle82 (talk) 07:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Kontakt Hallo Julian! Könntest du dich bitte via Youtube bei mir melden? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ur32ySrG-Q Ich würde dir gerne eine Kopie vom Muppets-Ausschnitt bei Peter Alexander schicken, du hast mir ja bereits das Geld dafür überwiesen. Der Sesamstraßen-Auftritt, auf den ich noch gewartet hätte, ist mittlerweile von einem anderen User bei Youtube hochgeladen worden und somit werde ich diesen Ausschnitt nicht mehr beim ORF bestellen. Leider habe ich deine E-Mail-Adresse nicht mehr, also schreib mir bitte an meinen Youtube-Account stehag1 eine Nachricht mit deiner Post-Adresse für die Kopie. Gruß stehag1 -- Stehag1 (talk) 11:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Caption Direction Hey, what does "Caption align=left" do? I can't see anything that's different. Is there a setting I don't know about? I've been seeing people put that in, and I've been meaning to ask what it does. -- Ken (talk) 02:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it seems to be the default setting, so it doesn't really matter if it's there or not (at least for now). When editing an existing gallery by using the green button below it, this code might get added automatically without changing the look. The ones that differ are "caption align=right" and "caption align=center." — Julian (talk) 17:20, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Test Hey, check out El Paso! Also testing a problem I'm having posting to user talk pages. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, it works with you, just not with User talk:Gribbaziggy. Bizarre and annoying. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool! I've felt tempted to create a page for Hamburg before, and since Sesame is filming here (often all around the city these days) it might even be justifiable. :) — Julian (talk) 02:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Would that make you a Hamburger? -- Ken (talk) 03:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure does. And a tasty one, too! Would you like fries with that joke? — Julian (talk) 04:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Only if they come with a copy of The Ronald McDonald All-Star Party record! -- Ken (talk) 04:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, we still haven't had a page for Studio Hamburg, where Sesamstrasse was dubbed and then filmed for ages (recent copies of their film schedule suggest that may or may not still be so as far as studio filming is concerned). Dog City was also dubbed there, resulting in some overlap (spouses or kids of Sesamstrasse voices or cast, and even Gottfried Kramer). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Unlocking Pages Hey, Julian! It looks like Scott's on right now. Maybe he can help you. -- Ken (talk) 01:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Spacing/Browser Hi, Julian! What browser do you use? The excessive spaces on Die Muppet Show looked terrible on IE *and* Mozilla. Generally, if you need things to line up better, try using instead of more spaces. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm using the newest version of Mozilla Firefox, and it looked just fine. It wasn't an issue of centering stuff; the mere reason behind the spaces was to align the voice artist table's width with the width of the episode guide table below. — Julian (talk) 17:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Behind the Fraggle Scenes Cool photos Julian! Where did you find them? Wozza 07:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I got them from Danny a while back, but I have a feeling they're originally from Terry Angus. I just spruced them up a bit in color and such. I've been meaning to add them in forever. And there's more! — Julian (talk) 10:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool, Can't wait to see them! Where did you get the Little Muppet Monsters cel from? Wozza 19:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea anymore, I just happened to stumble upon the file when looking for something else. I think might've been up on the old Kermitage page...? Just had it filed away with so much more that I have to go through. One day. :) — Julian (talk) 19:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) MCC Tiffany Window Hey Julian, Just seen your great picture of Kermit at Tiffanys in London. I was wandering if you could give me any more info about the picture?? Where di you find it. Its great quality? As someone who lives in the UK I wish I had gone and seen it. I posted the other Tiffany picture in New York. Thanks for your help. -- Chris (talk) 08:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Chris, it was just a lucky find on the Internet without any info on it (and I figured it was London, merely based on the Routemaster's reflection in the window). But I dug around a little deeper, and it seems the picture stems from tyom's everystockphoto page. He might be the same guy as this one, and if he is, you'll find his mobile right there at the top right to investigate! :) Who knows, it may not even be a Tiffany's window after all!? Hope I could help. — Julian (talk) 11:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Michael Jackson Hey, thanks for the new picture, and for the notation that it was from the Victory Tour! I wonder if we could figure out what night that was? Wikipedia says that he was in New York City and New Jersey in July and August. That would have been right when Manhattan came out. -- Ken (talk) 04:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Miller Lite Hey, just a brief thanks for working on Hal Miller. I know how frustrating it can be deciphering and reformatting hard-to-fathom additions from new users (and the resume on Miller's website is badly formatted itself, so it didn't help much). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sesamstrasse Videography Hi! How's this for a start? Can you help us translate titles? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. When did "Der, die, das" become "Wer, wie, was"? -- Ken (talk) 04:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. Just one request, if available, could we keep the German titles for the segments and put the English translation in parentheses? :As for "Der, die, das"/"Wer, wie, was"... I would say they're simply used interchangeably. Almost everybody here knows these lyrics, but because the lines rhyme, and appear back to back in the theme song, very few folks could tell you for certain which one comes first. — Julian (talk) 17:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, you might want to mention it to Enrique. I'm not sure where he's getting his video information, but the sites I was getting it from also had pictures of the segment titles on the back covers, so I could double-check them. I'd also prefer to have the segment titles match how we do all non-US CD and record titles, where we have them written in their native language, with a translation next to it. If you could help us also figure out some kind of order, that would be cool, too! Some databases have the DVD reissue year, but I know that some of these existed earlier as VHS's. Thanks for all of your help! I love having people fluent in different languages on the wiki! It's so much faster! -- Ken (talk) 05:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S. I found the German segments for Bert, was wünschst du dir?, and I left the English translations under it, so one of us can go back and put them where they belong. I'll look for others, too! -- Ken (talk) 06:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Scooter Fingerpuppen That makes me happy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't know Scooter was your man! For some reason nine-year-old me used such freakishly funkadelic neon colors on him, I had to change his hue and tone him down in Photoshop to match the others. But yeah, the character had been gone for way too long. When they started including him again with the main group of characters for last year's Late Night with Jimmy Fallon appearance, I about wet my... um, it made me very happy. — Julian (talk) 19:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, of the TMS family, Sam would probably be my favorite, but he was always clearly and solidly in the key second tier level (with Statler and Waldorf, Bunsen and Beaker, Robin, etc.) and actually has arguably been better represented in a lot of the merchandise at times (when really one expects a "I disapprove of this!" cameo at best anyway, and of course he's had a very nice YouTube comeback). Scooter however was one of the main characters on the show and pretty prominent in the original movies (especially Manhattan). So it's nice to see him just after the core four, which feels like his rightful place (with Rowlf next, in my own arrangement; Animal usually pops up there instead, and more recently and understandably, Rizzo). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, I think I goofed on the page rename suggestion for the ice cream. Curious, I tracked down an actual ice cream distributor, listing all the major brands and current items available to ice cream trucks. Creamsicle really applies to the orange creamsicles (an orange popsicle with an ice cream center), while it seems the characters fit under the "novelties" area (along with the chocolate covered ice cream bars, the "bombs" or what they used to call torpedoes, the multi-colored rocket shaped ones), but just labeled individually as ice cream bars. So "Kermit ice cream bar" or "Kermit ice cream Company" would be best. And not Muppet Wiki relevant but neat, the classic Pink Panther bar. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I'll change it again. I think I faintly remember that Pink Panther one, and I'm 100% positive about having had the Mikey Mouse one you were talking about, as well as a Tom & Jerry version. And I fully agree with you that Scooter and Rowlf belong right next to the core of characters, if not right in. I think it's what they'll have to do in order for the new movie to get the right feel... and appeal! The same goes for Sesame; I think that they really need to feature a broader cast of characters on their street scenes once again. Listen up, Disney and Sesame Workshop: Bring back and fill your productions with all of these wonderfully developed core Muppets, and you will feel the love from the fans (present and future)! And how 'bout some yummy ice cream tie-ins? :) — Julian (talk) 21:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Mmmm, Scooter Sherbet and Bert and Ernie Butterscotch! Yum! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know why nobody's thought of having Muppet ice cream items in the theme parks. That would be a natural! -- Ken (talk) 01:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I gotta chime in that I love these too, but when I saw the label for the picture (I was browsing through the new pictures), I got super excited because I thought they were Kinder Egg toys. German's just love to incorporate the word Kinder into their products don't they! (and I just LOVE the toys in Kinder Eggs!) -- Nate (talk) 14:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ha, yeah! For some odd reason Germans have an obvious need to make sure that, without a doubt, this stuff is for children. Unfortunately Ferrero never used their Muppet license (which they obviously held) for their Kinder Egg toys. And it's a shame! I recall that we had talked about Kinder Eggs on the ToughPigs forum a couple of years ago, but didn't remember that you guys were actually able to find them in the States. Which I love, too. — Julian (talk) 14:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :They aren't really available in the states, I just have friends bring some back any time they are in Germany. I then promptly give the chocolate away and keep the toys. They fascinate me because of the small parts and attention to detail. -- ''Nate (talk) 15:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome! Refresh my memory: Had you known about them before, or was it our conversation on the forum that piqued your curiosity? And do you collect the stuff to be assembled, or the figures? What you might actually find in specialty stores in the US are "Kinder Happy Hippo Snacks" — perversely delicious snacks that sprung from the line of figures (though they don't come with any toys). — Julian (talk) 15:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't exactly know how I first found out about the eggs, but I'm sure you and I talked about them on the forum way back when. I don't really collect them (I have enough stuff in my place as it is), but I love getting them when the chances arrive. I'd much rather have the figures over the toys that have to be assembled, but any of them amuse me and make me smile. I don't think I've seen the Kinder Happy Hippo Snacks before. One odd thing I did find at a garage sale was a Kinder Eggs lunch box, that I've been too lazy to look up information for. And are the hippo snacks really good? I'm not much of a candy person, and the kinder egg chocolate just isn't tasty to me. -- ''Nate (talk) 15:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not much of a candy person either; I usually prefer salty snacks; but I LOVE the hippos. If you ever come across some, give 'em a try! And yeah, the figures are what everybody hopes to get here as well. Man, we're so OT! :D — Julian (talk) 17:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I just googled them, and they look YUMMY!!! I will have to try and get some at some point now. Are they still doing The Smurfs in the Kinder Eggs? I've not followed the toys in them for a couple years now. -- ''Nate (talk) 17:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately they haven't done any Smurfs in a while now, though I predict that's gonna change with the new movie out a year from tomorrow; the last lines I saw beside the classic Hippos were Asterix and Shrek themed. — Julian (talk) 18:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) German CD's Hi, Julian! Can you tell me what Musikanteil (GEMA-pflichtig) means? I think GEMA is the German version of ASCAP and BMI, right? Are the other two publisher names, or something similar? I've been seeing them on the German CD's, and I didn't want to erase them without asking. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, GEMA is for us what ASCAP, BMI and SESAC are for you. Musikanteil means musical content (possibly in contrast to spoken word content?), and pflichtig means binding or obligatory. So you'll have something like musical content (ASCAP-binding). Hope that helped. — Julian (talk) 13:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! I'm guessing they mean binding in the sense of "all rights reserved". It would be nice to see the back covers or booklets. I'll have to see who made the pages. ::By the way, it looks like you're in a Muppet food mood today! -- Ken (talk) 20:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I sure was! Been waiting to find the time to get those things up here forever. Yum! — Julian (talk) 20:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Serpent? Yikes! Was that Miss Piggy picture done with Disney's permission, or is it like when The Simpsons does parodies? If it's a fake puppet, I'm surprised he's not afraid of a lawsuit. If it is a real puppet, I'm surprised Disney was okay with it. -- Ken (talk) 00:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's fer realsies. Supposedly taken way back in 2008, I'm surprised that I hadn't ever read anything about it within the fan circles. Or any other circles for that matter. Not that I'm reading within circles too often or anything, but I digress. To paraphrase Janice, "if it's art..." — Julian (talk) 00:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The longer I look at the two pictures, the more I'm surprised that Nastassja Kinski seems to have more of a belly than our pig! Maybe Disney feared that Piggy would turn into an uncontainable sex-bomb after the shoot, and tried to keep the whole thing on the down-low. Yikes indeed. — Julian (talk) 00:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, what did they do to her ears? Man, I really gotta focus on something a little less freak-show-y before I hit the feathers. :) — Julian (talk) 00:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe that's a really thick wig, and the ears are under it? I'm still shocked if Disney let the Workshop build a full-body unclothed puppet. I know Disney is normally very protective of not letting their characters be shown "out of character" (like Mickey and Minnie in various underground comics). Of course, I think one of her old calendars had "The Birth of Venus" in it, and one calendar had her in a bubble bath with her foot (hoof) sticking out, which always creeped me out. I wonder if this puppet has "feet"? -- Ken (talk) 00:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Through the Years Hi, Julian! You've put a lot of time, effort, and love on the Through the Years pages, enforcing guidelines against costumes and trying to keep them sane, readable, and fun. So I'd like you to weigh in on Talk:The Swedish Chef Through the Years page, since it's really about the category as a whole. We've talked about it before but then we forget (the last time was in February on Talk:Prairie Dawn Through the Years, an unlikely place I know, and I doubt you were around then). We may just end up deleting this single page and forget about the larger issue as usual, but if anything major does happen, I wanted to make sure you were aware and able to weigh in. Thanks and much Wiki love! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:51, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Andrew! I offered my 3.14159265 cents. :) — Julian (talk) 14:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Danke! Thanks for fixing ''Ich träum' von Gummistiefeln. Can we translate "von" as "by", as in "Songs by Samson"? "Songs from Samson" sounds strange to me, but I didn't want to be inaccurate. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 00:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, of course. I just didn't catch it. Thanks! — Julian (talk) 01:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Since that other person brought it up, where did that picture of you with Ernie and Bert come from? Are those the "real" ones, or did Germany sell better hand puppets than we did? -- Ken (talk) 04:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::It's the real ones (the ones they now use over here, though originally used over there), if that makes sense. :) It's not the only picture we took, but it might be the best one. — Julian (talk) 11:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I only know a little German (He's over there.) Seriously, can you check Lieder aus der Sesamstrasse und Andere Lustige Songs and see if it's translated right? I think it's only a partial cover album, and the rest are general kids' songs. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 07:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ha! It took me about three minutes to get "who" was over there. Sheesh! And what a creepy album cover; I hope it's nothing official. Things I noticed: Yeah, there's definitely non-Sesame songs on there, but I'm pretty sure that "Wenn mich die Angst beschleicht" is "I Whistle a Happy Tune", even though Die schönsten Lieder (1994) calls it "Ich pfeif' ein frohes Lied" ("Wenn mich die Angst beschleicht" is actually a part of the lyrics). And who the heck thought that "A B C D E F G H I J K L" would be "Near and Far"? If we're guessing here, I'd much rather guess "ABC-DEF-GHI." Everything else looks good to me though. — Julian (talk) 12:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Stop Stop editing my work!It's really hard to remember about that stuff so stop erasing it!! Love ,jAy234 :Julian, don't worry about this -- I blocked Jay234. -- Danny (talk) 05:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh boy. Thanks! — Julian (talk) 12:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Bed of Roses What a fantastic picture of the float from The Tournament of Roses Parade. Wherever did you find it? -- Nate (talk) 14:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't. Danny did. I just added the mention of Sweetums' appearance in the article. But I agree, the float (Piggy!) looks amazing. And I, too, would like to know where Danny found it. — Julian (talk) 22:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh...nevermind. lol. -- Nate (talk) 22:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ugly Betty Hey, speaking of Ugly Betty, we could add a section for it to Minor TV Mentions if you can identify what episode this is from. —Scott (talk) 00:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I found it on Wikiquote :) —Scott (talk) 00:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. Cool. — Julian (talk) 00:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :That video compilation of yours reminded me to finally add Keith Olbermann and Countdown with Keith Olbermann to the Wiki. Yay! — Julian (talk) 02:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Learn something new everyday I try very hard to stay away from any news stories about Desperate Housewives, because I only just discovered how wonderful the show is last year, and I am now HOOKED! So how exciting to find out that Vanessa Williams is going to be a regular! I should have clicked when I was working on the article that the "guest appearance" was 2010, and she hasn't appeared yet, but I just figured it was from a season I've not seen all the way through yet and didn't pay attention to any of the dates. How excited am I now! Thanks for catching my goof. -- Nate (talk) 21:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. I'm just glad that she was quickly added to Desperate Housewives after they prematurely killed Ugly Betty; I loved me some Wilhelmina, and hope this new role will be just as fun. — Julian (talk) 22:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm ashamed to say I never got into Ugly Betty. I don't know if I've ever even seen an episode :( -- Nate (talk) 23:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you serious? Bad, baaaaad boy! But... you're lucky that there's TV Shack! Go watch (like right now), make it past the so-so pilot and get into the swing! I promise you'll love Marc and Amanda at least halfway through the first season, be happy about guest appearances by Judith Light, Kristin Chenoweth, Patti LuPone, Jesse Tyler Ferguson and so many more, and wish they would've never gotten the ax as the episodes wind down! And the best part, your gay card won't be revoked. ;) Seriously, give it a try! — Julian (talk) 23:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Jesse Tyler Ferguson was on Ugly Betty? That might seal the deal right there (I loved him on Broadway in Putnam County Spelling Bee. And John Tartaglia was on it too, which is always a plus. And are you in my head? You uploaded the new Maksim Chmerkovskiy screen grab after I'd been searching for a better quality pic (there is a publicity shot of him kissing her, but it's watermarked :( ), and then the Jimmy Kimmel Live shot of Oscar the Grouch, which I have two publicity shots of, but they were water marked as well, and I was searching for unmarked ones yesterday. Creepy! -- Nate (talk) 15:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ha! No, I just saw the bigger (yet pixely) image of Maks and Piggy that you uploaded and remembered that I had it recorded; so I went and took screengrabs. Oscar's appearance just happened to be on the DVD as well. Can you post links to the watermarked images anyway? I'd like to see. Also, how do you like Ugly Betty so far? ;Þ — Julian (talk) 16:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I haven't watched Betty yet. I'm trying to motivate, but I'm already a couple weeks behind on Modern Family and GLEE (which I'm ashamed of, so I need to get caught up on them before starting anything new, especially since my tv watching time is pretty much while I'm falling asleep at night.) Plus I still gotta read the third Twilight book before the movie comes out! I will get to it. Maybe I'll just rent them season by season. And here are the two Oscar pics. I've got a treasure trove of stuff I've unearthed recently, but so many of them are tagged that I can't use them, and it makes me incredibly sad (see Talk:The Ed Sullivan Show for a great example). Image:Oscar_kimmel_1.jpg Image:Oscar_kimmel_2.jpg -- Nate (talk) 16:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for the pics! Re: Modern Family, I was happy about this find of yours. And I'll take the pressure off; looks like you're puttin' plenty on yourself already. :) — Julian (talk) 17:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh I was too. I so want a page for Jesse on the wiki, but it just seems like a super stretch since that was the only photo taken at the event with Elmo near him. The show is one of my favorites, and you know my fondness for Broadway actors on here. Plus it would be another addition to the GD list for Danny. lol -- Nate (talk) 18:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Brian Henson pic Wow, what a strange picture! What's it come from? —Scott (talk) 05:18, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm sorry about the quality. I got the tiny thing from out of this magazine. — Julian (talk) 11:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) The Muppet Show Quartet Hey, Julian! Is "quartett" German for "card game"? When I saw Die Muppet Show Quartett, I got all excited, because I thought it was a record! -- Ken (talk) 05:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ha! Nope, I'm sorry. The German word for "card game" is "Kartenspiel." But since a quartet is any group of four, and in this game your goal is to collect all four cards that belong to a set, them semi-ancient Germans just figured to name it that. "Quartett." See this page for card samples of quartets. — Julian (talk) 23:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Wunderbar! -- Ken (talk) 04:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Julian Was bin Ich froh einen deutschen Muppet Fan gefunden zu haben, dachte fast schon es gibt keine mehr... Ich bin Stephan aus Bremen, 28 Jahre und Muppet Fan (ganz besonders Fraggles Fan) seitdem ich denken kann. Mich haben die Fraggles von der ersten Minute fasziniert und bis heute nicht mehr losgelassen. Das Thema, die Puppen, die Kulissen, die Musik, die Botschaften, der Humor all das in einer Serie, wo findet man das heutzutage noch, gerade für unsere jüngeren Leute? War ja schon froh, dass der Deutsche Markt die ersten 12 Folgen überhaupt auf DVD gepresst hat, naja und was danach kam (nämlich nix mehr) ist ja wieder typisch, ob es wirklich daran liegt, dass die Fraggles eher unbannt in Deutschland sind? Früher dachte ich immer ich bin das einzige Kind, dass diese Serie guckt. Habe so am Rande mitbekommen dass du in den Staaten warst, hast du da Bekanntschaft mit der Henson Company gemacht? Und das Bild mit Ernie und Bert, stammt aus der deutschen Produktion? Ich war letztes Jahr in New York und habe vergeblich versucht das Henson Town House zu finden, das wär was, einmal in diesen Workshop zu linsen, mein Kindheitstraum!!! Muß dazu sagen, dass ich schon als Kind ähnliche (Muppets) selber gebaut und gebastelt hab und mit den Jahren ganz gute Techniken und Ergebnisse zu Stande gebracht hab. Auch das wäre ein weiterer Traum, ein Job als Muppet Designer. Wie ist es mit Dir, bist du auch mit Muppets aufgewachsen und großer Sammler? Ich sammle eigentlich alles rund um die Fraggles, ganz besonders Dvds mit vieeeel Hintergrundmaterial (das A und O) war absolut begeistert über die Us Season Dvd Veröffentlichung von Hit. Mit soviel (vor allem Guten) Bonus Material hab ich nicht gerechnet. Nur schade dass ich mit meinem Schulenglisch nur langsam und nach vielen wiederholten anschauen folgen kann. Hast du eine Ahnung wo man gute (hinter den Kulissen) Bilder der Fraggles im Internet finden kann? Habe vor einigen Jahren bei Ebay einen riesigen Karton, voll mit Fotos und Dias der Fraggle Rock Produktion gefunden, leider für 800 Dollar:-( und somit für mich erledigt. Was mir noch fehlt ist ein originaler Fraggle:-) aber da werd ich wohl noch lange drauf warten können. Würd mich freuen mal von dir zu hören. Sonst kommt man so selten zum Fraggle/Muppet Talk, LG Stephan -- Fraggle82 (talk) 06:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Stephan! Cool, die Fraggles waren auch für mich der endgültige Einstieg ins Muppet-Reich. Sie haben mich unglaublich fasziniert und in meinem Verständnis für Geschichtenerzählung, Weltverständnis und insbesondere visuellem Design auch extrem geprägt... und tun es eigentlich heute noch. Wenn Du in Deinen Einstellungen (oben unter "Preferences", falls es bei Dir auch auf Englisch ist) einen Haken bei "Enable e-mail from other users" machst, dann kann ich Dir über den Wiki per E-Mail auf all Deine Fragen antworten. Alternativ kannst Du auch gerne, wenn Du auf meiner Profilseite bist, links über "Latest Activity" auf "E-mail this user" klicken, und mir eine E-Mail schicken, auf die ich dann antworten kann. :) :Oh, und wenn Du hier auf dem Wiki Nachrichten hinterläßt, brauchst Du nur am Ende vier Tilden (~~~~) tippen, und es wird Deine Signatur mit Datumsstempel automatisch hinzugefügt; das macht die Kommunikation hier ein wenig einfacher! Aber wie's aussieht findest Du Dich schon gut zurecht. Und fühl Dich herzlichst eingeladen am Wiki mitzuarbeiten, wenn Du interessantes hinzuzufügen hast, das noch nicht in dieser Enzyklopädie vertreten ist! Willkommen! :) — Julian (talk) 14:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::"Don't ya just wish you you spoke the language sometimes" - Doc :::: --''Nate (talk) 15:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC)'' :::"Woof!" - Sprocket :::: ;) — Julian (talk) 15:03, May 7, 2010 (UTC) One-Time Outfit Changes Sorry for the one-time outfit changes on Floyd Pepper Through the Years. - Ianmhaiki -- Fraggle82 (talk) 18:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I have included outfit mentions myself, but only in conjunction with actual puppet design changes. Just try not to go overboard, and watch the episodes and specials that you're writing about, in order to confirm stuff like "Floyd has a much brighter skin color and has a longer and thicker nose"... 'cause it often seems like you're merely going by photos found on the Wiki, and those can be misleading. — Julian (talk) 17:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Awwwwwwww Re the Fraggle stuffed toy pics. That's all I have to say. Awwww. And hey, don't forget to e-mail me about international stuffs I have for you! I had once managed to snag one episode of Dog City (where it amused me to note that several of the voices were either the sons or spouses of Sesamstrasse cast or voices, not surprising since they used the same studio facilities, and that Eberhard Storeck translated though of course since it was done in Hamburg, someone else directed) but it seems to have gone missing somewhere. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hooray! — Julian (talk) 22:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Was ist das? Hey, Julian! Sorry to stick my head in here above Andrew, but I was wondering what the sticker with the big "0" is on the German videos you've been adding. Is it a rating, or a region code, or something else? I thought you guys were Region 2, so I'm pretty sure that's not it. -- Ken (talk) 02:20, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, the "0" is the rating, and unfortunately it is not a sticker. It's a fairly recent change that some concerned parents have forced onto the studios... and it's UG-LY! The more customer-aware companies produce almost identical flip-covers which omit the ratings-blotch on the other side, but (surprise!) Disney doesn't care about an option like that. Understandable somehow: After all, those kids could too easily confuse a "0"-Disney movie with an "18"-Disney movie... :...yeah, right! — Julian (talk) 00:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Why don't they just work something into the packaging? The backs of US DVD's always have the ratings box on the back, along with a line about content. It's become part of the stuff on the back with the language options and copyright information. Your DVD's sound like when the "Parental Advisory-Explicit Lyrics" sticker came out, and it was actually on the cover, but now I think they're on the shrink wrap (I can't remember exactly, since I don't usually buy CD's that would have a warning sticker!). -- Ken (talk) 01:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::We've always had the ratings along with everything else on the back as well. It's just that it's easier for a parent to blame the movie companies' ways of dealing with age-declaration than to take more responsibility yourself when something bad happens. (I'm talking about movies influencing violence, not sexual behavior... we're in Europe, after all!) ;) — Julian (talk) 20:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Send in the Clowns Wow, Julian. I can't decide if Clown Piggy is gorgeous or terrifying, but she is awe-inspiring regardless. Oh, belated thanks for the Cartoon All-Stars link, and send me an e-mail! I still have an assortment of Muppets TV (the whole run or almost, in fact) which at this point I likely won't get around to mining (or not for ages), with a couple exceptions which I might still like to reserve. My friend in Israel has been helping me figure out all those rapidshare megaupload download sideways thingummies, so I might be able to get them to you more easily than burning a disc and mailing to Deutschland! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... I'd say terrifying comes pretty close, but clowns always freaked me out a bit. And I'll get back to you about them French episode download linkymajinks! — Julian (talk) 00:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Die, Muppet Babies! Hi! I love it whenever people can add non-US versions of stuff. Can you tell if the German MB comic books are direct translations of the US ones, or are they original stories? -- Ken (talk) 02:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, they're all direct translations... though I'm missing some of the later issues in my collection, and don't have the English originals. The thicker special issues seem to offer original German stuff in the form of "games and fun" pages in the middle (though I'm just assuming that, based on the crappy artwork). :Also, nice placement of that comma! ;) — Julian (talk) 02:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Toyboxx Hey, I didn't thank you for your help last week when I was planning my trip to Berlin! The link that you gave me for comics stores turned to be incredibly helpful. Thanks to that link, I went to Toyboxx on Nürnberger Straße, which is the #1 best store I have ever been to in my life. They have a ton of old PVCs and toys, including old Heimo and Bully Sesamstrasse toys. I posted some pictures of what I found on my Twitpic account -- that's maybe half of what I got. I went to some other cool places in Berlin, but Toyboxx was the thing that really made the trip exciting and unforgettable. I wouldn't have known about it if you hadn't given me that link, so: Vielen dank! :) -- Danny (talk) 13:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :No problem at all! We've never had as much Muppet stuff on the shelves as you guys, but when I returned to Germany at the end of last year I was shocked at how much the Sesamstraße franchise had vanished from the public eye. I felt like I had to lead you to places that would at least showcase a glimpse of the "glory days," and I'm really glad you found it. :There are lots of really cool comic stores like Toyboxx to be found in the bigger cities across the country, and if you're still planning on visiting other European hot-spots, definitely try hunting them down! :Oh, and I've been meaning to add multiple pack-shots of the J-Strap line to the Wiki, so your find was a good reminder. Lastly, on behalf of my fellow countrymen, I'd like to issue an apology for that naaasty Krümelmonster. Oh boy!!! :) — Julian (talk) 14:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I know! Just horrifying. Yeah, I was really surprised to see how little Sesamstrasse stuff there was, since it seems like there was a big supply of CDs, DVDs and books up until about 2007. I found the Ernie und Bert im Land der Träume books, and the Pixi-Books, and... that's it. It looks like the big burst of publicity that we got last year for the 40th Anniversary didn't make it across to the European countries... Maybe it'll come back when Sesamstrasse hits 40 in 2013? -- Danny (talk) 16:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I noticed a fair amount of publicity to tie in with Sesame Street's anniversary both on the radio, and on TV, but as far as merchandise goes, the German branch of the brand seems about dead. Just the other day I was talking to a couple of young mothers who complained about the sad "fact" that Sesamstraße wasn't in production anymore. They seemed so happy when I corrected their claim. Ever since the traditional 6 PM time slot had been taken away from the show and changed to some unholy time slot in the wee morn' hours, awareness of the show's mere existence has gone down quite noticeably. Yeah, my hopes are high for 2013. — Julian (talk) 19:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Check Eins Was it this you were thinking of the other day Henrik (talk) 17:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad you recorded it! I caught the tail end of it on camera, but since I couldn't grab a better device in time, the quality's horrific. The orange fame is angled differently, but other than that, I'm pretty sure that that's the one. — Julian (talk) 20:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ''Muppets TV'' I love that you started an article for the first episode of Muppets TV! I stumbled on a bunch of clips last night, and was loving watching them, even if my French is very very very rusty and I could only make out a little of what was going on. It was such a bizarre series I just kept watching going, "HOLY COW!" Do you speak French at all? -- Nate (talk) 16:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that show is a weird experience to say the least. I took seven years of French in school, so I *should* know it, but I don't. My French is way below very very very rusty. I was even gonna say that my French is even dirtier than rust, but somehow that didn't sound right at all. But there you might have the reason for why my French suffered so much: the heavy focus was always on English. :) :Thanks, by the way, for cleaning up my talk page... but... did you just delete everything that was on there? I can't find where everything ended up. :O — Julian (talk) 21:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :PS: Nate, I went ahead and created an archive for myself. I just hope that you hadn't already done so (under a different name maybe?) and I just couldn't find it. Let me know! — Julian (talk) 22:12, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I did create one, but when I went looking I realized that the category tag wasn't complete, so it wasn't showing up. I'm so sorry about that. I should have left word. I went ahead and put a delte request on the duplicate page and one of the admins will take care of that. :) -- Nate (talk) 22:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Sesame Street in Germany Hi, Julian! I was surprised to see you adding stuff about the new Sesame Street episodes. Are you able to watch the show in Germany? What channel is it on? -- Ken (talk) 02:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, we don't get it here. I'm sometimes watching it "over the phone" though... :) — Julian (talk) 02:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That's too bad. I was wondering if Germany had a "PBS Germany" channel, like we have BBC America, where they show British stuff. I also wondered if Germany thought that the US Sesame would unfairly compete with Sesamstrasse. Some PBS stations in Spanish-speaking markets show Plaza Sesamo, even though the Spanish stations do, too! -- Ken (talk) 06:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Julian's talk archive *Julian's User Talk Archive 01 (2006-01-31 - 2010-01-10)